Lucy and Doctor Love
by Kingofreaks
Summary: Two boys have been fighting for the affection of one Lucy Loud and she doesn't know how to handle it. Can one of her sibsters offer much needed guidance without interfering? Shout out to @bunnyabsentia for the doctor love nickname. I own nothing I am no one.


Lying in a hastily dug shallow grave Lucy was being consumed by dred and not in the usual way.

That day two classmates Silas and Rocky had gotten in a fight over her, her! Lucy Loud!

Being a die hard fan of Vampires of Melancholia she often imagined what it would be like to have to supernatural heart throbs vying for her affection.

Now that it was actually happening something far beyond her own imagination and all to natural she just felt stressed and anxious.

Both boys had there charms and sxhe didn't want either to get hurt but she couldn't bring herself to choose between them.

So here she was lying in a pathetic foot deep grave weighing the pros and cons of each suitor.  
That was when she heard the familiar whistle of her brother Lincoln.

Rising from the grave she startled him causing her brother, to stumbled and drop a not insignificant stack of comics.

"Lincoln?" she asked pulling herself out, "What do you know about love?"

Her brother didn't seem to hear her because he was collecting his comics that had gone flying in all directions.

Accepting partial responsibility Lucy sighed and began helping him.

"Thanks Lucy," Lincoln said with his usual cheerful smile, "Sorry you were asking something?"

"Yes," Lucy replied handing him the comics she had collected and more than a bit embarrassed asked, "How do you know if you like someone?"

Getting a little red behind the ears himself Lincoln seemed a bit flustered, "Sorry Lucy is this important cause I was just heading off to meet the guys."

Sighing heavily Lucy looked back at her grave ready to go back to wallowing, "It's okay, I'll be alright."

Putting down his stack of comics Lincoln sat of the edge of the pit and patted the ground beside him inviting Lucy to join him.

As she sat beside her brother he began to talk awkwardly, "I guess you know you like someone when you can't imagine doing anything without them."

Nodding along Lucy tried to remember if she'd been doing that then asked, "What if you fall for more than one person how do you choose?"

Frowning at her Lincoln shrugged, "I don't know maybe find out if they like you."

"What if they both like you?" Lucy asked looking into the hole wishing the abyss would engulf her so she could be one with the void.

"Two boys have a crush on my little sister," Lincoln said smiling then joked, "Does someone need to give them a warning about what happens if they hurt you cause I'm sure Lynn would be happy to."

"Be serious," Lucy said scowling at her older brother feeling even more embarrassed at the thought of her sisters catching wind if this, "There fighting over me and I don't know what to do."

"Well..." Lincoln said thinking it over, "Why don't you come up with some kind of challenge to help figure out which you like more."

"I guess that could work," Lucy said not at all confident in the idea.

"Glad I could help," Lincoln said jumping to his feet sound in having lived up to his bribery duties and clearly eager to be off, "Let me know how it goes!"

So with that Lincoln l scooped up his comics and was off.

Underwhelmed by his suggestion Lucy was about to return to her reclined position and think of some kind of challenge when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey Luce," the voice shouted; Lucy looked around slightly unsettled it was rare for someone else to get the drop on her.

"Look up!" the voice instructed, and following the command Lucy saw her older sister Luna hanging out of the tree house window.

"Come on up mate I want to talk," Luna called out before disappearing back from whence she came.

Sighing Lucy considered just disappearing and hoping Luna forgot but then decided maybe whatever Luna wanted to talk about might take her mind off her current dilemma.

Climbing the rope ladder up Lucy wondered if it might give way releasing her from her problems.

Giving it a shake she remember it was Lana's craftsmanship and it wouldn't be faltering any time soon.

So she turned her mind to considering what Luna wanted from her, the rocker occasionally asked her to help with lyrics for darker punk, and metal songs.

Smiling briefly Lucy thought this might not be so bad after all, popping her head into the fort she saw Luna sitting cross legged with her eyes closed.

Clearly enraptured by something Lucy didn't want to disturb her sister so she quietly sat across from her.

After a few moments Luna opened her eyes smiling, "Sorry about that Luce," she said taking off her headphones and wrapping them around her iPod.

"Sam wanted me to listen to a few songs she wrote," Luna explained then posed a thought, "Ever notice it can be hard to find some silence around here?"

Choosing not to point out that Luna was in fact one of the number one disruptions to the peace Lucy instead waited for a point to be reached.

It was quite for and Lucy began toopexpect this wasn't about a song and Luna confirmed it, "I couldn't help but overhear you and Linc talking."

Of course Lucy thought gritting her teeth, the only thing harder to find at home then silence was privacy.

If Luna knew then soon they all would and then they would all be interfering Lucy thought resentfully.

Picking up on her sisters irritation Luna raised her hands, "Chill luv, I just want offer some wisdom as your older sister."

Grimacing at the older rocker Lucy crossed her arms and looked away indifferently.

"Awe man don't be that way," Luna said aware that Lucy wasn't looking forward to this, "I just want to spare you some growing pains."

Finally sighing heavily Lucy shrugged and decided it was best just to accept her fate.

"That's the spirit," Luna said cheerfully obviously accepting this was the best she was going to get, "So if I heard correctly you've got two guys fighting over you?"

Sighing again Lucy nodded, "Yes Silas and Rocky each shares my love for the macabre and have made there feelings for me known."

"Hmmm," Luna said considering the problem scratching her chin, "Well I think the choice is clear."

"Really?" Lucy asked dubious that her sister could have come up with a solution in moments to something she'd been agonizing over all day.

"Course, you shouldn't pick either," Luna said with a big goofy irritating grin.

What? Lucy thought, neither was this some kind of test like Lincoln suggested?

Or was she suggesting something else, Luna had Sam after all.

There was a certain dark maiden she would mind riding off into the moonlight on a skeletal horse with but they were with a clown so alas it wasn't too be.

Knowing Luna wouldn't be able to keep n that secrey she pondered on another like minded girl and said "I guess Haiku is hauntingly pretty."

"No," Luna said with a snort , "I mean if that's how you really feel dude I'll support you all the way but that's not what I meant."

Growing tired of her sisters attempt at wisdom Lucy started to give Lincoln's idea serious consideration.

Realizing she was losing her audience Luna started again, "Rember when we got that anonymous letter? well we kind lost our heads," Luna said with a sheepish grin, "What can I say were just a bunch of hopeless romantics."

"I feel like we might have put to much pressure on you lil dude," Luna said with a worried look, "Finding love is important but it's not a race and it doesn't happen the same way for everyone."

"Don't get me wrong Mom and dad's love story is a classic I mean it's why were here," Luna smiling at the thought, " but it's not the only kind of love song, there are ballads, redemption, reconnection..."

"Betrayals, unrequited, tragedies," Lucy said continuing Luna's train of with her own personal spin.

"What I'm saying is just cause you have feelings now doesn't mean there a forever thing," Luna said clearly trying to switch tracks.

"What about you and Sam," Lucy asked suspiciously, "You don't think you'll be together forever?"

In response to the question Luna pulled out her phone and after scrolling through some pictures smiled and showed it to Lucy.

The picture showed Luna giving Sam a piggyback ride, the girl had one arm around choking Luna's neck and the other giving bunny ears.

"This is my favourite pic of me and Sam," Luna said looking at it for a moment, "It's from before we started going out."

"Don't get me wrong I'll stay with Sam for as long as she'll put up with me," Luna said her tone not wavering, "But honestly were still young and growing, were different people and one day we might not be right for eachother anymore."

Not quite able to discern Luna's emotions Lucy shifted over and gave her older sister a hug.  
After hugging back Luna shook her head, "Not dating isn't the worst thing that could happen, the thought of not being part of Sam's life at all scares me more then not being Sid to her Nancy."

"Really?" Lucy asked not quite convinced by her sisters words.

"Think of it like this," Luna said setting a scene, "You go into school tomorrow and find out Silas and Rocky have both moved away unexpired unexpectedly."

The thought alone was heart wrenching for Lucy even if it would solve her problem she didn't want to think about it.

Seeing the suggestion had the desired effect Luna continued, "Now dude imagine instead that you walked in and Silas and Rocky were holding hands."

"You mean..." Lucy trailed off Silas and and Rocky had about as much in common with her as they did each other though she couldn't say whether either boy were the type.

"Yeah I mean," Luna answered with a smug grin, "Which would hurt more seeing them together and happy or never seeing them again?"

Though the answer seemed obvious it also seemed unfair so Lucy just ignored it refusing to answer.

"Look I'm not saying one of these guys isn't your dark hearts desire," Luna said apologetically, "I'm just saying your still a kid and. you shouldn't be so stressed out about it."

"I mean just look at Pop-Pop!," Luna said continuing her train of thought, "already in his encore years and finding love all over again."

"I know I'm not the greatest speaker," Luna said shrugging it off, "I probably should have written this down first but what I'm saying is you shouldn't be worrying so much you've got the rest of your life to find love and if the boys are falling over themselves now."

Though rambling and barely coherent, Lucy could see the point Luna was trying too convey but it still didn't solve her current dilemma.

"How would you suggest I solve my current dilemma?" Lucy asked her sister for something concise.

To her surprise the musician didn't have an off the cuff response, Luna sat in silence for a few moments considering the question at which point Lucy waived her hand in her sisters face to make sure she hadn't glazed over.

"Okay," Luna finally said earnestly, "This is just my idea take or leave it, I think you should sit them both down and tell them though you like both of them; if that's the truth."

After Lucy nodded the affirmative Luna continued, "Then you tell you're not ready for this kind of thing and just want to be friends."  
The response was simple and to the point something she could have come up with had she not been overrun by anxieties iy also seemed totally out of character for her over the top sister.

"But what if..." Lucy started then stop before starting again, "What if they don't like that answer and I lose them as friends?"

She could see the concern in older sister's face and started to move away but Luna slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close.

"I won't lie to you Luce," Luna said for the first time losing a bit of her trademark chill, "That could happen, but do you know what it means if it does?"

A bit scared to ask Lucy just shook her head, Luna was looking her in the eyes one of the reasons she kept her bangs long was to avoid such contact.

"It means that they weren't worth your time to begin," there was a bitterness to Luna's words that Lucy wasn't used to, "It'll hurt if that's what happens but you can't let it chill you cause when you are ready you'll find someone that'll be by your side hell or high water."

Finally breaking eye contact Luna stood and stretched cracking her neck and rolling out her arms, "Sorry if I got intense there," she said offering her sister a smile.

Luna's advice was going to take Lucy time to consider, "Luna," Lucy started then stopped, "Thanks," was all she could manage before leaving the tree fort.

Resting her elbows on tree house window and head on her knuckles Luna watched as Lucy began to fill in the hole she'd watched her sister brooding in earlier in the day.

"Leaf it to Dr. Love, to have ash-nwers," a familiar voice said from just above her.

Refusing to be shaken after not knowing she hadn't been alone Luna just shook her head and said, "Who else is up here, Maggie?"

A pair of tennis shoes and yellow socks appeared from the sky and Luna reluctantly backed away from the window as her sister Luan lowered herself in from the roof.

"Oakay, oakay not my best material," Luan said laughing as she straightened herself out now inside the tree house, "I thought I'd polish some old an-teaks!"

Allowing her sister the satisfaction of a groan, Luna noticed that something wasn't quite right with the comedians mannerisms she was making puns but her heart didn't seem in it.

"Something eating at you Lu? I mean besides termites?" Luna joked trying to get the comedian to perk up.

Quite for a moment, Luan seemed to study her before asking, "When you and little miss moonlight were talking did you mean what you said?"

Trying to remember what she'd said that Luan would be referring to, Luna had to admit she'd gone on quite the verbal ramble.

In the end Luna just shrugged and said weakly, "I usually mean what I mean when I say it."

This didn't seem to offer the comedian any comfort so Luna tried again, "Was there something you needed to talk about?"

"It's nothing," Luan said turning away, but Luna could tell her sister was just trying to brush the whole thing away.

"Is this about you and Maggs?" Luna asked a little worried, "I might not have the answers, but I can always be your sound board."

Giving in Luan sighed, "Maggie and I aren't always pear-fect, but we've got more in common then different, it's someone else..."

Raising an eyebrow Luna smirked earning her a punch in the shoulder, "Knot like sap!" Luan said apparently stuck on the tree puns.

"So if it's not Maggie who is it?" Luna asked trying to help her sister along.

"There's this guy," Luan said and glared at Luna who had honestly been about to say something but raised her hands defensively.

"He used to be a friend but ever a since I started dating Maggie he's been moody and no fun to be around," Luan said it quickly to silence anymore sass from Luna.

"Sounds like a cham friend in need of some pain to me," Luna said rattling off one of her own favourite puns.

When it wasn't received by her sister Luna grimaced, "Maybe the guy just needs sometime to come to terms ya know," she said trying to offer some hope, "Lisa says guys are slower to mature."

"That's true," Luan replied half heartedly, "but it doesn't maple me feel better."

"Tell you what if he doesn't wise up soon me and some friends will have a word with him," Luna said with a devilish grin, "Lola just showed me something that doesn't leave bruises."

This was finally enough to get a real smile from the comic, "Yew know sometimes your helpful despite your best efforts."

Letting the crack slide, Luna threw an arm around Luan's shoulder and smiled, "That's why they call me Dr. Love."

Snorting at her false bravado, Luan asked, "Does Sam know they call you that doctor?"

"I don't know?" Luna shot back playfully, "Does Maggie know you sleep with Mr. Coconuts?"

The two glared at eachother for a moment before there faces broke into smiles before simultaneously sticking out pinkies and agreeing to remain silent.

Taking one last look out the window at the Loud House before following Luan down the rope ladder, Luna thought to herself that she was in no rush for change.

~Fin~


End file.
